


Sinister premonitions

by Lolnoodle



Category: Sinister - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Child Murder, Gen, Psychological Horror, Swearing, Threats of Violence, family murder, snuff film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolnoodle/pseuds/Lolnoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael bloom: slacker, music listener and lover of romantic comedy, is stuck with his whole family for thanksgiving only to find a suspicious box of "home movies". If that wasnt bad enough a snowstorm for the century forces the whole family to be stuck for a month or so. Its up to him to survive natural and supernatural problems, finding the truth, and dealing with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

November 1st 2076 10:27 AM  
Journal entry 1: Du do de do. So this what people did fifty years ago. Unfortunately I can believe my brother gave me this as a present. Personally I would've thrown you away, but no! Stupid mom and stupid therapist. Making me write this. I wouldn't put it past my brother by mom being payed to give this to me.  
5:45 PM  
Journal entry 2: Sorry for leaving you hanging. So if I'm ever going to give you to anyone i might as well tell you my name. My name is Michael bloom. I have three siblings from youngest to oldest, mark(10), Matthew(18), and Megan(22). I'm the second youngest being 15 years old. Yeah there's a running theme of the first names of the kids in the family starting with m. Originally I was supposed to be named John and my sister was supposed to be named Luke. Thankfully my parents changed it at the last minute realizing that a girl being named Luke would be needlessly cruel. So they decided to have three more kids, but by the time they got around me whom which was supposed to be a girl(apparently ultrasounds were very inaccurate) my parents stopped trying or something changed the theme to being the first names starting with m. Oh my god I sound just like those dumb high school girls. 

November 8th 2076 9:55 AM  
Journal entry 3: Apparently this was supposed to be a dream journal. Why would someone put their dreams in a journal? Is that even possible?  
10:35 AM  
Journal entry 4: Oh stupid Mike stupid! This a goal journal! Mom said my "dream" journal wasn't literally about me recording my dreams, but my hopes and dreams. Like what I want to be when I grow up and shit. Really mom really?! I know she wants me to be all grown up and know what I want in life, but seriously! 

November 9th 2076 5 PM  
Journal entry 5: Sorry again(why the hell am I apologizing to a journal). I should explain why I was so mad at you. It's just that my parents have been on me for not knowing what I want. Sadly I'm not exaggerating when I tell you that this has been going on since I was two years old. I'm the only one in the whole entire family for not knowing what they want to do when they grow up. My mom wanted to be a nurse, David(my dad, what is weird or wrong to call a parent by their first name) and my sister wanted to be in the military (army and marine cores respectively), Matthew wants to be an electrical engineer. Hell my little brother wants to be a super hero(a dumb dream but it's something). 

November 23rd 2076 5:15 AM  
Journal entry 6: Yeah yeah sorry about leaving you blah blah. Im leaving the state right now to fly to buffalo New York for thanksgiving. See ya soon(oh boy)


	2. Chapter 2

November 24th 2076 1:19 AM  
Journal entry 7: ugh I hate flying especially when it comes to my family! It already was disaster waiting to happen when Matthew snuck in a whittling knife. Sadly this was compounded by David being on the no flight list. After an hour of having bad explanations and long awkward pauses, we managed to barely get on afterwards. Only for us to have a three hour delay for some security breach combined with bad weather. By the time we got to get on, we had to get off. For my sister was needing to be picked up and it was at a different airport across town to boot. Finally when it was said and done it took us six(the extra two was just getting to and from the different airports plus helping Megan get her crap in the car) hours to just get on the plane, ten more for flying, and one hour and thirty five minutes to get to my aunts house. Leading to a grand total of seventeen and a half hours just to get to the place I didn't even want to go in the first place. I would tell you about the flight to here, but I'm too tired and lazy to.   
November 25th 2076 7:35 PM  
journal entry 8: really mom and David you truly thought it was necessary to have my cousin(at least that's who I think she is) be sleeping in the same space as me. I have at least four reasons why this sucks First of all I have to sleep in the creepy ass attic filled with antique shit. Second of all mark got to sleep in the basement with it's own bedroom. Third I'm stuck with a person I barely even know except for her name(Alana Stone) and her purpose(to stalk and motivate me into having a goal in life). The final nail in the coffin is that even though we draw straws on which one of us kids gets the best and the worst sleeping conditions, for some inexplicable reason my little brother gets the best rooms and I get the worst rooms. Personally I think he's cheating, but unfortunately I can't prove it. I will catch him soon enough.   
11:33 PM  
Journal entry 9: Alana isn't as bad as I thought. This is mostly because she was paid in advance meaning she doesn't have to keep her promises. Besides that she seems to have her shit together. Her goals in life is to be the worlds best white hat hacker and bang Erin Smith. In the dream "job" department she easily could be the worlds best hacker, then again I have no expertise in hacking so for all I know she could be the worlds shittest hacker. The only thing that makes her stand out is her kabuki styled hair that is dyed pink in the front and her abnormally bright hazel eyes. Finally she idolizes her older sister for some reason. If it wasn't for the fact that she's my cousin I would say she's freaking hot.   
3:27 AM  
Journal entry 10: I went down stairs to get a drink of water. Sounds uneventful right so why am I writing about it. Well smartass(why am I insulting an inanimate object) something weird happened. While walking in a dimly lit attic I tripped over a box of home movies. So what your thinking to yourself(man I need to stop addressing journals as people). Well the strange thing was when I checked it out it had equipment I've never seen before. Another weird thing was the canister had labels with dates and titles on them. One dated back to nineteen sixty six. I want to search on the internet about the strange device, but I can't since it's rude. And I for one am not a rude person. Goodnight journal(seriously mike).

November 25th 2076 2:27 PM  
Journal entry 11: Alana is a freaking genius when it comes to technology. Not only did tell me what the device I stumbled upon last night(an 8 millimeter film), but she also put it together for me. Though it was on the condition that she gets to watch it with me and get fifteen dollars as payment. I did learn her dad was an expert in film among other things. I guess her sister is not the only one in her family that is into art. Maybe my family is not so bad(at least in the art department). Well it's time to see what these ancient things are about.   
3:44 PM  
Journal entry 12: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID I JUST WATCH!!!? My god I'm going to throw up again by think about it!  
4:12 PM   
journal entry 13: Am I good? Okay I'm not wanting to throw up to much now. Normally I wouldn't consult an inanimate object let alone a journal, but the only person I could to talk to is still too shaken up for any kind of human contact. I could talk to mom and David(no they flip out), Matthew(no he's a prick), Mark(he's a tattle tale) Megan(she would call me a liar and then freak out), the poodle-beagle mix(God no I would look crazy talking to a dog). Yep I got no one to talk to but you(man I'm desperate). To describe the atrocity I saw would be impossible(but this situation seems impossible), so here I go. The first film I watched had a family hanging out and just enjoy life. Seems normal enough a little bit over saccharine, but it was okay. Then a sudden change in mood happened. It showed the same happy family getting hanged. The tree branch pulled them up(the branch got cut). Seriously it felt like I was watching two different films in one setting. I can't talk about this anymore not right now at least(not ever).


	3. Chapter 3

November 26 2076 1:33 AM  
Journal entry 14: damnit! I can't even sleep because of that god awful film. Yet I feel compelled to watch more(really mike). Yes I know it sounds sick and wrong(cause it is you jackass), but I'm not one of those crazed bastards that gets off on watching this shit. I just feel like it's calling my name(wait what) and I can't stop thinking about it. I wonder if Alana is experiencing the same thing?   
2:01AM  
Journal entry 15: my question got answered sooner than I thought. Alana was watching another one of those movies. How do I know because one we sleep in the same room and two there's no possible way for the projector to turn itself on(man that sounds dumb). I'm going to try to ignore the horrors of that wait for me tomorrow and on thanksgiving.  
3:55 AM  
Journal entry 16: now I have nightmares because of those crappy films. I know this would happen. This kind of shit gave me nightmares for weeks ever since I was little. God I'm such a pussy(and an idiot)!  
4:01 AM  
Journal entry 17: I might as well use this journal for its intended purpose. The dream was a simple one I was in a vast desert with one seemingly endless road. Even though the place was clearly a desert the sky was cloudy and dark to the point it seemed like it would rain. Strangely(duh it's a dream) there was no thunder or rain or any sound for that matter. The only sound was my breathing. I was walking bear footed in my pajamas on the highway. It wasn't hot or uncomfortable it just felt freshly paved even though it looked like it was the exact opposite of that. There was a strange presence in the air(no shit Sherlock it's a dream) that called me to keep walking. I felt dread and anxiety. Not like one would have nearing the finals but, of knowing something horrible is going to happen and you can't do a damn thing about it. After what felt like days I saw a shadowy figure that look like a man. I kept walking towards him even though I knew It wouldn't end well. As I got closer the figure became more distinguishable. It was a man who could be around seven to eight feet tall. The clothing he had on didn't seem to look like clothing but shadowy smoke covering Him IN The shape of clothing.He had black greasy hair that was shoulder length.His complexion was that of a sickly greenish grey white combination. The man's skin was a telling sign that A:he wasn't human or B:he had a rare disease or C:he was black metallist who is lost. The former was spot on unfortunately. When I got to about ten feet from him I stopped dead in my tracks. The man had on major feature that I didn't see before. He had no mouth or eyebrows (eyebrows more distinguishing than a lack of a mouth). He also had unnaturally large black triangular eyes with glowing white dots in the middle. What made matters worse was the humanoid entity was walking towards me. I wanted to run but he didn't allow it. For it was his world that I was in and he could use me any way he pleased(that sounded so wrong). Once he got near me, he bent down to my pitiful five feet and ten inch body and stared at me with his glowing dots(pupils) in his eyes. It felt like he was draining me of my life, my will, my very ensconce, my soul. I tried to scream but I couldn't. His response was to press his finger on what would be his lip. Somehow I understood what he meant(telepathy). It was "shh, there is no need for screaming or sound enjoy the silence dear child, this realm is mine and you are mine." At that moment I woke up to my head hitting the wooden floorboard. That's it for now(man I need to get out more so I can stop talking to a dumb journal) sorry(case and point).


	4. Chapter 4

November 26 2076 12:33 AM  
Journal entry 18: after staying awake for eight hours, I finally got out of bed. The first thing(fifth thing stupid) I did was talk to Alana about my dream. She said that she had a similar dream except the location was different. We were about discuss the dreams and their connections to the mysterious figure, until mark showed up by banging on the attic door(is it a ceiling or door or hatch). Alana and I instantly shut up about the conversation in fear of being told on. I knew he was going to start prying(the little bastard) so I beat him to punch by asking him why the hell he was bothering us. He told us that the family was having brunch and we need to go downstairs. Of course he said it in the most annoying tone possible. The brunch was uneventful. Mom and David asked if I slept well last night and I told them a half truth by saying my dream was eventful. They asked how was it eventful and I said I didn't remember the dream itself but the emotion after waking up. The rest of the day was prepping the house for Christmas(yeah we get our Christmas done very fucking early). The reason why(here we go again) is matriarch great aunt Karen's house is used for holiday celebrations in the winter and fall category. our great great grandpa's is used for for summer and spring category. Another factor to keep in mind is that Karen is around 82 years old. This means that she can't do anything around the house. So we had to do the heavy lifting. The final reason everyone has to pitch in is, the house is fucking huge! Like Wayne manor huge. How she got the house is beyond me until recently(Snuff films nuff said). Mind you we are in general are a lower middle class family with a median of 200k a year. That being said Karen somehow got this house before mark and I were born. I gotta stop for now. Stupid pine tree setting.   
4:21 PM  
Journal entry 19: yippee I found a fez and a kickass trucker hat while cleaning the attic. Apparently this attic had a lot of cool stuff some even dating back to the nineteen-nineties. Hmm this could explain why there was a box of snuff films. If that's the case then I should stay the hell away from Karen.  
4:57 PM  
Journal entry 20: damn you mark!! Of course you take the best shit for yourself and of course he gets away with it. Ugh!! Man I just wish he would D̛͍̭̦̩̬ͬ̎̈́̑͗ͪͪ͐̕Ǐ̄͑̓͆͏͓̞̗̰̪Ȩ̶̸͈̤̥͇̬̜̈ͫ̐̒͐ͥ̃͒̚!͍͕̩́͒!ͪ͊̽҉͇͓̀͜!̯̝͈̹̺͆̊̒̀́ͅ   
M̛̘͉̝̞͍̏͒̔̃r̜̖̝̳͕̳̼̊.͎̥͖͔̗̣ͤ̇ͦͫ͊͞ͅ ̡͙͚͙B͋o͎͕̥ò̠̺͍̫̖̖̜g̦͕̮͒͂͑̎̆i̮͍̦̗ͦ̄ͥͩͥ̀ȩ ̢̻͙̠̗̠̦̺̾ͬc̨̩̜̆o̶̫͚ͩ̑͋̾̆̿m̹̠͇͍̞̝̟͒̈́̈̔͗ͩê̦̩̤̲̘̲̜ͯͨ̃̿̚ṣ̊̏͠.̥͎̑̆̍ͨ̾́͟ ͚͉͍̝̹̞̇͛͊͆́T̝͑̂̉h͚̼̣̝͆͗͑ͮ̏̓̎e̊҉ṟ͍̩̦̞͕̌̓̽̉̄̏̃ḙ̫̫̥̇͛ͨ̇͛̒͟ ̷̻̦̫͐ͯ̑̐ͮî̮̮̱͎̲̜͟ͅs͒ͬ̄̈́̉ ̵̺̫̩̰͕͍͔̉̉n̴͈̭̭̩͙̭̼̔̾ͭ̓͌ͫo̹̙͖̊ͩ͆̈́̆̂ ̫ͤ̔̈ͯẹ̩̦̦̽̌̏̑́̄̕ś̜͉͎ͤͧ̓c̘̫̪͓͇aͩ̓̆̄̎ͭ̚p͙̳̫̗͔̜̀̄̽̐́eͬ͟,̼̟͙ͩ̒ͣͬͣ̚͟ ̲̯ͭ̃̃͆͟s̩̲̓ͣ́̇̓i̖̮̜̗͖ͪ͂͡l̏͆ͨ̅̒́҉̦͈̻͈͖͓͉ė̡̪̼̺͚ͪ͌n͓̘̣͖̬͖̺͢c̣̜̯͊̊̒͑͆͋ͥe͍̺͎̭͉͓̣̓ ̋͌͏̗̥̜̟͚̥͖d̲͌i͊̋ͮ̆̐͛̚҉̞͇̭̞̞͚̯m̜͙͕ͩ͗ͤ̄̔̿ē̲̦͍͕̞̌̈́̽ͣn̬̥͚̭̻ͥͩͭ͌̆s̡̫̬̺͎̣̓͗͋͆ͣi̻ͤ͒̆ͨ̄͢o̟̬ͥ̓͋͌̓ͧ͢n̴͔ã̜̠ͤ̂̑̐l̤̇̔̀ ̝̪͓̘̅͂ͦ̔ͩͅt̴͉̤͇̖̠̺̰̿̇́̍͒ͭe̜̞̯̫͔̻̼̔ͨͫͣ̊l̤̗̦͙̂̀̈́ͅͅe͇̼̫̳̹̲̼̊̾̋p̟̺̹̱ͨ̂͊h͚͑̕ŏ̘̳̘͔̝̮̑ͪ͌t̞̖̘͖̳̮̪̑̌̋͐́̕o͖͇̭̰̟̠̊͛͊ͦ͗ͭ͢.̮̩̞͇̂̒̈́͋ͨͮ͢ ̨̖̰̳̃E̱͓̼̝̫̻͎̿A̧̤̮ͧ̋ͫ̓̏T̨̥̝͇̪̜E͖̥͎̚R̵̥̟͖̘̫ͯ̿ͣ͂ͮ ̺̭ͩ͊̓̅O͓͖͚̣̜̰̳̽F̸̐ͧͯ̇ ͇͍̯̦͖͆ͩ͆͂C̸̜͓͚̣̒ͨ̍̐̽H̺͈̖̜̹̉̓̾̀ͅI̫͎̘̊͑̈́̏̎̄L̢̤̬Ḑ̮̭̙̝ͮ͂̐̔ͅR̷̙̼̫ͦE̮N̷̺̟͈̘ ̛͔̹̗͑͐C̪̻̲͇̦̺̽ͥ̅̓͌͊́Ò̥̥͚̑̇̍ͣM̤͙̜̮͔͔̈́E̞͓S̯͙̩̳̿ͦ͗̍̕!̗͑̔̏͑̆͌̓ ̖͓͈͍̥̙̏̓͒͌W̠͆̌͂̅̀͝a̶͇̻͔͖ͩ́͊̊ͫ͂̚ͅn̰̪̜̓́n̦̬̦̗͎͙̯̂̐͆͐̎ͯͣa̯̦̪͈͂ͭ͛͘ ͈͈͉͕̲͇̟̿̎̏ͮ͗̚͜mͦ̿̔ͧ͠a̧̞̩̎ͪ̎͛̑k̡̼̼̹̥͌e͙͍̯̹̩̪̅͛̍͛ ̖͎̜̹ͫ̍̇ͦ̄͜ȧ́ ̫̻̦̋͛̓ͭm̪̦̠͙͎̪̤̍̑̈͜o̟̦̩̱͉͐v̴̙̼̟͚̗̒i̴̝̥̫̽ͦͮ͐e̛̺̬̬̿̔ͧ͐́ͤ ̩͔̠̞̺͐m͋̉҉i̶ͭk̤͙̥͊͜e̅̋͠?͓̗͍̙͈̞̙̽̚͟

 

3̛͚̖̠͕͔̬̭̼̰̰̹̲͚̱͓̒̅͛̐̉̈́ͫ͌͌ͤͤ̊̍̏̓ͫ̊̀̚̚͜ͅ4̴ͦͨ̍͌ͥ͐͆͏̴̜̺͓̼̜̪4̴̛̘̗̲̣̩̍̆ͫ̍͂̽͐̃̇̃̒̎͢͟4̷̸̲̮̺͚̼͙̰͍̰̰͌̅ͭ͆́̌͑̀́́3ͤ̂̑̅ͧ̎ͫͨ̓͂͏̧͏̨͚̳̥̝̩̞͟ͅ3̢̬̜̰̝̠̲͍̥͉̠͎̭̲̱̫̩ͥͤ̓ͥ̈́ͥ̍ͭ͗̑́̚͢͟3̛̼̭͕͈͑̈͆ͥ̔̉̓ͩ̋ͩ̊̀̄͆̿͢͜͞2̉̆͑͗͏̢̧̫̪̯̻͜3̔̎ͭͭ̂̌̓̄͆̍̒͋ͥ̉͂̑̄ͯ͏̱̺͉͉͚̻͚͍͔͔̤̮̞̼̹4̛̟̞̰͓͈̳͔̞̙͔͙̩̞̥̼͓̗̓͆̆͌ͫͫ͗̎ͤ̆̓͜͢͡͞ͅͅ6̙͈̯̞͕͓͓̞̭̩̰̬͔̻̆ͪ̽͐́͑͆ͤ͆̿̄̔̀͞6̨̢̲̲̲͊̈́̓ͥͦ͛ͨ̀̌ͧ͐͑͊̓́6̀ͯ̋ͩ̊̒̃̆̌̐͌͊̃҉̢͓̣͈̺̞̥̗͇̫̱:̸̷̶̡̹̰̠̰͕̞̦̩͖̫̭̗̈́ͦ̓̅͊ͪ̓̓͗̀͋ͯͥ ̴̡̨͈̖̭̱̲͔̟̺̬̯͔̖͚̱̖̿ͫ̑̋̕ͅS̩̖̻̣̫̓̈ͫ̑ͦ͗͒ͩ̎̋ͣͩ̀T̛ͪ̑͐ͫ́ͤ҉͍͎̖̘̬̘̣̘̺̦̠͓͇̠̥͕͚͙A̷͙̬̮͔̩̝̩̘̫͍̩̠̼̟ͫ͛͋ͤ̋̊́ͫ̀͢D̥̮͙̣̰̹͔̭̰̞̜̬̫̟̘̩̗͛ͩ͂ͭ̍̔͆ͬ̓͌ͫ̃ͥ͊̀͘̕͢͞ͅȞ̡̇̾̆ͥͩͦ҉̴̙̪̤̟F̶̀ͯ̆͊ͣ̓̔̏̃̄́͜͡͏̳̖̠̟͇͔̟͔͙̻̟F̸̲̹̫ͫ̋ͮ͊́ͤ̂̍ͫ̑͌̽ͯ̿ͨ̔́G̸̦̜̭̳̞̠̩͖̳̻̪̠̜͎͎̐̓̃̇̈ͪ͌ͮ̍̃̈̓ͩ͊̅͑͠͝ͅ  
̷̛͓̥̥̼̠̳̹͔͍͙̩̙̠͕̬̺͉̐ͫ̈͑̏͛͆̿̑̇͌ͣ͗̇͋̿͡ͅͅV̵͇̠̘̪̯͕̻̥͓̞̠͚͈͎̩̽͆̌̓̓̀̍́́͟͞B̌̈́͛̓̈ͣͥ͛͏̰̫̫̗͔̣̺͉̝̣̻̘̰̱͝͝D̵̛͈̦̜̹̞͕̘͎̭̗̫̦̎̊͆̏ͩͮD͒̾ͮ̿̎̎ͦͪ̍̇҉̣̹͈̜̘̖̮̻̩̰̝̝̬̫F̢͉̬̠͕͓̼̺̺̅̈́́͗ͣ̌ͮ̕ͅD̫͙̞͓̭͉̥͍̤͎̦͙̲̻̤͖ͪ̒͐͌ͪͤ̕͟S̱͚̰̤̙̺̤̝̼̮ͧ̎̌ͤ̅͌͋ͬ͘͜͝Ş̸͈͇̥̩͎̰̝͍̳̝̭͓̮ͬͮ͑ͯ̾̔͑̓̓̎̊͆̚̚G̶̜̼̟̟̖͇̼̼̤̬̠͍̗͇̪͚̰ͫ̿ͩ̿̔ͤ̋̾͊͂ͧ͊́͡͝V̨̹̻̺̠̪̘̯̝̫̤̗͔̟̫̤̦͖̍͆͊̈́͠S̨̢̻̻̯̞͇̙̪͓͓̦̥̫͖̩ͫ̉̈̑͒̏ͥ͆ͨ̓ͤ̓͂̆͠ͅH̢̛̟̮͖̺̘̖ͣͨ͐͌͢͞Ķ̸̰͓̜̤̮̻̒ͫͯ͑̍̃̑͌͐ͯ̀ͣ͡͝Gͨ̉͊͌̍ͩͤͨ͐͛́̎͒̏̆̋ͫ҉̶̧̦̣̙̣͖̳̺͙͇̪̕͘Į͕͍̱̻̥͚̤̤̱͔̫̞̣͛ͮͥ̍̍̋ͨ̌̌̌̈́̋ͤ͛̎̃̈́̎͊̕͞ͅḠ̪̰̠̮̱͉͕̼͙͈͍͈̣͖͚͌ͮ̄ͫͫ̒̐̆ͥͦ͟F̸̄̋̿̒͆́̅̂̀ͣ͑̈́̓̏ͪ͂͛̚͠͡͠͏͉͉̮̲̣̥̭̯̙̫̣̠͕̳̼̲ͅͅW̷̓͌̎ͣ̑ͪ̒̈ͭ͋ͯ̄̔͏̩̭̱͈͖͓̼̘̰V̩͖̙̠̙̭̗̖̝͔̜̲̤̣̥̓͒̒͊͛ͥͭ͘͢W̢̡̡̦̳̜̯͔̱͓̜̤ͩ͆̇͆̄͠͝ͅͅͅX̷ͧ͛ͦ̚͜͏̢̡̗̬̝̻̭͍͎̞ͅW̷̶̬̯̬̹̼̳̲͇͍̱͉̻̖̝ͩ̆̉̈́̾́̊̍̿͊̃͌ͦ̈̂́͘͠Ź̴̓͆̈́̈́ͤ̿͆̒ͭͯͮ̉͛̄ͮ̐ͪ̅҉̮̖̜̳̪̬̳̖͓̹̫4̸̮̣̤̩̣̯̐̌͌́̚͠͝͡/̴̡̪̱̞̣͍̫̦̯̗̻͉̂ͮ̈́̈ͣ̑̈̉̓ͫ͋̕͜͜2̛̤͓̰͕̼͔̝̰̱̞̥̗̲̼̤͕͒ͦ̃̾͒ͨ͗̍̅ͤͥ̽͞͡5̸̸̲̞̲̤̹̼͙͔͔͇̰͕̹̮̻͙̐͐ͪ͂͆͟͞͞:̨̿ͪ͛̄ͫ̄̓̓̊̇̋̂͆͢͠͏̤̬̞̱̙͔̩̖̭͖͇̦̳͎͍͖̝̗-̴̷̄ͫ͑̾̀̔͂̊̌̄̔ͣ͗̏͛҉̯̯̫̟̝͈̲͎̪̲̘͉̞͈̣

November 28 2076 5:33 PM  
Journal entry 21: wait what the fucking hell just happened!? Did I pass out? Ugh my head. Damn that dream happened again. Afhuggm.....  
November 28 2076 5:33 PM  
In advance I'm very sorry about hacking your journal, but I find it necessary in this circumstance. First thing is first. You were speaking gibberish(ancient Sumerian after trying to translate it). This happened in between bouts of convulsions. We would've taken you to the hospital but, a huge snow storm happened while attempting to drive you there. We put(strapped actually like a mental patient) you in your bed. We tried to give you some food. Sadly Matthew accidentally dropped a large tray of thanksgiving dinner on your head. So please don't be pissed you did try to write in your dumb journal. Sorry about hacking your journal. PS I updated your system. instructions are at the bottom. \/


	5. Chapter 5

November 29 2076 2:33 AM  
Journal entry 22: ugh I feel like shit. I think something happened.  
2:35 AM  
Journal entry 23: what the fuck did I drink?! My typing looks like something out of a mental patients or something out of the glowing(shimmering, shining) I should check up on some of my previous entries.  
2:39 AM  
Journal entry 24: I'm not sure what to say to Alana. Either it's what the fuck were you doing with my journal or thank you for updating my system. Maybe I should tell her both. I should use the polite approach since I might need her help on figuring out what my writing says. She also might be useful in figuring out who made these films if it isn't our great aunt(my family is fucked up if that's the case). Finally she might be the only one I can talk to. 

November 30 2076 9:33 AM  
Journal entry 25: Alana you have outdone yourself again. Not only did you update my system but you also help me figure out what I wrote(something about making movies and a mr. Boogie), tell me what's going on(a huge ass blizzard) and be patient with my questions. Of course she did ask me what the hell was wrong with me and if I had any neurological disorders. I don't actually but, I did have a pretty bad head injury when I was five years old. The only positive thing out of this mess would be that thanksgiving is over.   
10:23 AM  
Journal entry 26: after breakfast Alana and I decided that we should figure out who/what sick fucker(anyone who did this is not human in my book) made the movies. We first had to clean up the attic and make sure that our work wouldn't be recognized. After that we can analyze the tapes to see if the bastard left any evidence(murderers like these will leave a calling card and might be sloppy in their work). Finally we figure out where the films came from.   
1:08 PM  
Journal entry 27: whoever did these crimes either really sucks at their job or they wanted to be known enough to get attention. There is a third opinion(the police sucking at their job) but I hope it's the first one. Here's what we found out.  
1: the killer is male or at least the the ring leader of these crimes.  
2: this shit must be used a some kind of intonation for gangs or cults.  
3: the victims all had kids. that means anyone with out kids could be safe from these awful demise.  
4: these families were stalked for at least a short period of time.  
5: either the youngest or the only child was kidnapped or ran away.  
6: as unlikely as it is it's not out of the question to think that the missing kids did the murders or at least participated in someway.  
7: these murders have aren't in the same location but are some how connected.  
8: there is some weirdo in the films that watches the murders.  
9: the films titles are tell what the cause of death is.  
These are our findings so far. Yes it's vague at best but, that's all we can find for now(I don't even care if it's a journal I'm talking to).  
1:31 PM  
Journal entry 28: well shit! We should've checked the box! The box itself contains evidence as well. That mainly being that the killer is identified as mr. Boogie or at least the guy in the films. Another thing we found out was that the guy looks like the man in my dream. Maybe this guy is using some illegal technology(wouldn't put it past him) to fuck with us or just me. We've been watching a shit ton of grisly ass murders so I might ask Alana about her dream during lunch.   
2:14 PM   
Journal entry 29: just when I thought I saw it all. Okay let me explain(here we go again).we were watching a tape called pool party. In the film the family gets drowned in their own pool. Pretty much uneventful(goddamnit mike have you become so jaded that the drowning of a innocent family doesn't bother you anymore). The only thing that caught my eye was that a figure was walking in water. Not on water or their reflection was shown, But IN water. How I know is that one there was no shadow being shown on film, two the deaths were the sole focus until the camera moved to show the bodies, and the final one is the figure looked exactly like the man in Alana and my dream. Speaking of which her dream was pretty much identical to mine except that she was in a field of wheat. We might actually have to start putting supernatural causes as well(much to my dismay).   
4:10 PM   
Journal entry 30: this shit is getting weirder and weirder. You know that idea I theory I had about a cult doing this, well it might be accurate. There's a symbol that kept popping up in the film kinda of like a joker card for the joker or some shit like that. Well that symbol is associate with a obscure god that know one really knows about let alone worship. Hell Alana said she actually had to hack the government database just so she could figure out about the symbol. Is the government on this!? Alana said that the information she gathered said that the deity is called bagel,bagul, baguul, bughuul(however you spell it's name). It supposedly fed off of kids souls after taking them to his netherworld. That he lived in images(art, film, porn) The thing dates back to ancient times like Sumerian times at least she say. Unfortunately that's all she could find since all the physical information is locked up in the library of congress, the smithsonian or completely destroyed by early Christians(due to said living in images). So now we have a cult, the government and a supernatural being thrown in to the possible of suspects bin(what's next the queen of England).   
7:33 PM   
Journal entry 31: Alana and I have only scratched the surface of this mystery. I might actually be famous if we stop the killer from sticking and if it is a god or something like that it will change the planet(for the better)!  
8:45 PM  
Journal entry 32: maybe it was destiny or some other kind of hocus pocus shit that brought us together(the films and us you pervert). Sadly I still have to act like everything is still normal and that I don't enjoy my time with Alana. Her and those films have actually gave me a worthwhile trip here.  
9:24 PM  
Journal entry 33: I really am kinda of excited for tomorrow Alana and I have found so much evidence. We might find out where the films where made or at least distributed. We'll also do research on the families. At this rate the murders could be solved by New Years hell even Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

November 31 2076 2:15 AM  
Journal entry 34: of course Mike you had to tempt fate! Just when I thought things were getting better it goes south. Let me explain my situation(get a girlfriend you loser) I had another nightmare involving the films. It was a pretty simple one. I killed my family with a bat and a gun. Yep that's pretty much it(THAT'S IT). Now I have to explain my self to a journal. Well you're you're you're.... Actually right. I sound like a complete twisted asshole. The thing is compared to the grisly shit I watched within a week, I have the right to say a horrifying dream about killing my own family is practically nothing compared to what I mentioned before. SO DON'T YOU FUCKING JUDGE ME!! And I'm raging at an inanimate object.   
2:22 AM  
Journal entry 35: fuck it compared to my alternatives (telling the whole family or possibly commit suicide). I think venting at a journal is probably the healthiest option(yes venting at a book is healthier than ask for help). At the rate things are going I might develop PTSD or worse. I need to keep this problem from everyone especially Alana.   
6:11 AM  
Journal entry 36: Alana has woke up. Unfortunately she's probably seeing a greasy haired ginger writing notes while watching snuff films. Much to my pleasant surprise she didn't comment on my appearance. Though she did say I may need to take a shower. Hey I don't mind I could actually use one about now. But first I gotta finish my notes.  
10:22 AM  
Journal entry 37: after having breakfast and showering I am ready to work. Yes I do take hour long showers while listening to abba don't judge.   
8:00PM  
Journal entry 38: Alana said she got some one to take some of the stuff we need from the Smithsonian and the library of congress. I don't know or care how she managed that. I managed to get some more information about the families who died. Apparently they all lived in the house the previous family lived(hopefully they were ignorant to the horrors that happened to the previous owners). I also am starting to think that the government isn't involved and if they are then they're actually trying to protect the public. Maybe I'm on to something oh well back to business. I may need to search up cults on the bagel deity.  
11:09 PM  
Journal entry 39: there's no evidence of a cult of the bagel God. When I say that I mean there's no freaking evidence at all in modern times nothing. No police records or addresses. These cults cannibalized on children in honor of their dark God. So I have a feeling a arrest report would be there on the Internet. To make my situation even more frustrating is the fact of many 404's popping up since supposed articles about them are either censored or long dead links. Most of my information about these freaks is from Wikipedia(yep I'm scraping at the bottom of the barrel). Ironically enough most information on the demon bagel is readily available. Sure you have to use a proxy and something other than windows 78 and Firefox 33. Yes I used the deep web for most info(no not even there I couldn't find any info on the cults). Apparently the weird God really likes talking to mortals desperate to make a deal. In ancient times people sacrificed their kids so they could get good crops or some shit like that. Many sites compared him to moloch. Even with these sites I have a feeling that a key piece to the puzzle is just out of my reach.   
11:44 PM  
Journal entry 40: Duh the last piece is the films themselves! I think it's safe to assume a demon bagel wouldn't immediately know about film. Someone introduced him to it. Knowing that these fIlms date back to the sixties the source of info is long dead. Though I have a feeling that there's a company that produced projector or the filming strip thingies. I gotta tell Alana!   
12:33 AM   
Journal entry 41: Y'know the phrase a parent says to their kid when they're disappointed(journals don't have parents). You go one step forward and then two steps back. Well Alana already was working the same thing. Sadly There's two major problems the first is manageable when the storm is over. There was a big company in Baltimore that made similar styled projectors. The other one not so much. While I was taking a shower, I made the assumption that Alana was up in the attic. She wasn't to say the least she had some woman problems(ew). Those two things happening at the same time led to mark being a little shit and sneaking in my room(Alana's too). Knowing him he watched the films and now is black mailing us to be in on every thing. Alana tried to scare him off by saying we were dealing with the Sumerian equivalent to the boogieman. Sadly she doesn't know my brother well. He's into that shit. So we have to have some tag along sidekick that might get his soul eaten by a kiss reject.   
12:39 PM   
Journal entry 42: well at the rate this blizzard is going I'm going to be stuck with Alana and everyone else for awhile and since our new info isn't coming for a while I might as well try to be friendly towards her. Just in case shit goes down so she'll save my ass. Damn I gotta pee. See ya soon.  
[voice tracking activated]  
Hi bro bro! You really should be more secretive in your password choices. I mean dancing queen 17 isn't going to be that hard to figure out if someone knows you. I'm not a dumb kid as you think I am you jerk face! Unlike you I didn't wet the bed until I was ten. Besides mom and dad let me play violent videogames so those films weren't scary at all. In fact I could take on that mr. Boogieman! P.S I saw that fez first. P.S.S I dropped that tray on purpose. P.S.S.S because you punched me in the face while on the plane.   
[voice tracking deactivated]  
DAMNIT MARK!!! I will get you cunt!


	7. Chapter 7

December 1 2076 1:31 am  
Journal entry 43: now that Alana and I have established the rules that mark obviously won't follow(why did we even bother with them?) we allowed him to tag along as a bargaining chip. Of course my shitty brother started sassing Alana about this and of course she tried to scare him into obedience by saying if he didn't follow the rules the boogeyman would literally get him. Again mark just ate this up saying he'd love to have that happen so he could kick his ass and show the family he deserves more credibility. At this point we're going nowhere by arguing.  
1:53 am  
Journal entry 44: just when things couldn't get anymore weirder a bunch of ghost kids attempt to fuck up Alana and my research.(wow a bunch of brats are bothering you spooky.) I tried yelling at them but somehow I understood them when they shh'd me. They were saying that I was playing with fire by messing with me. Boogie's stuff (Fuck psychic ghost children).i would be lying saying I told them to fuck off. Instead I just muttered a bunch of gibberish. They then proceeded to chant bughuul's name. I promptly took all the things I could get and got the hell out of there. Unfortunately Alana is going to kill me before the no mouth freak and his kids can.  
3:22 am  
Journal entry 45: well I was wrong about Alana. She reacted worsted than I expected. She started calling me a fucking moron who was selfish enough to take my stuff but not have theirs spared(she's right Y'know). I pointed out that she wasn't there to see a bunch of ghostly primary school kids chanting their dark god's name. She said she believed me and still is pissed that I let them trash her stuff. I said she was a moron for not carry her computer with her like I do with my journal. We then blamed each other for being in this mess(she made the films work). To make matters worse mark walked in on our argument over who's the one to clean up the mess and replace the damaged computer. Well fuck.  
3:30 am  
Journal entry 46: I give up on this family I fucking quit! I'm done! HAVE FUN GETTING YOUR SOUL EATEN BY A DEATH METALIST MARK!  
December 5th 10:18 am  
Journal entry 47: sorry I haven't been on(here we go again). Alana, mark and I finally stopped giving each other the silent treatment when we realized that we are morons(no shit). Let me explain I may have forgotten to tell you that I have a huge ass family(so?) well smartass I'm not exaggerating when I say my family literally has 2 classrooms full of kids ranging from 3 weeks to 22. To compound the problem each parent has 2-6 children. In short the jean Simmons wannabe could have an all you eat buffet or worse if they create a weird ass cult(like the church of Scientology on meth). With the fact of the families possibly moving before being slaughtered Alana, mark, and I could have blood on our hands if we don't try and stop this bastard.  
11:59 pm  
Journal entry 48: well I get to wear a fez and a suit. Unfortunately it isn't because I'm hosting a tourist trap. Nope I'm going to try bargaining with a Sumerian god that eats kids souls for breakfast lunch and dinner(fair enough I love that fez enough for this bullshit). I'm getting ahead myself. Remember when I said people made offerings and deals to the bagel god? Well it's still applicable today! Some of the research Alana did showed us that the deity is always willing to hear out someone's pleas(what an attention whore) so we made a plan of me being the guy talking, Alana does the summoning and mark as the bargaining chip(you're willing to sell out your brother to the God of pedophiles, wow). Well we're not going to sell out mark and for your information there's no text or documents stating bagul is/was a pedo! And I'm defending a child eating freak with no mouth. If it's any consolation I get to talk to a god while wearing a cool hat.

Hjs͜j̶bd͜k͢͜e̡͘͢f̢͞..̧͟.҉͢.̵..͢  
҉W͟͡h̕Ȩ̀N̷ ̧̨͠w̡I̴̷lL̛ tH̡I̷̧͘s̴̸ ̵Ç҉hI̧L͟D̨̧ ̡SH̡ų͟T͘͢ ̴U͝P҉͜҉?҉̨ ̡̕͠  
̴  
́͝҉J҉̵U̸s̢͘̕T͘͠ ̧҉B̧Ę̸̵C͢a̡̧uS̕È ̧I H̨A̴v̢E͘͏ ̧̛͝M͢Y҉ ̡M̷͠OUT҉̛͟h͟͠ ҉̛͢S͟͜E͝A̢͟͠l̢E͜d̢̕͠ ̕͏͞Ş̷Hų̶̧T́̕ D̡̢̛ơ̵E̷S̴n̵͞'̕T́͞ ̴̸͝Y̡̧̕ǫ͟Ù̸ ̵̴ca̕͝N̷̨҉'̢̛T̵͢ ̴̀Ŗ̵͞éA҉d́͝͡ ̸̀͜M̴y͘͡ ҉͠B͡o̷͘D̵̢͞Y̡͠ ͟L͡A̛N͘GU̢AG̷͞E̴͢! ̶  
̕͘͞  
̀Ḑ͘a̷̶M̨̧̀N̸̛ i̸̛t͡ ́I̧'M͏̡͢ ͘͢͟H̸u̡N͞g̛͠Ŗ̶Y̧̛!̀͘ wH̸͘Ȩ̢́N҉̴̢ ̀͜D̛͜͝o̵͟͜ I ̡͟Ģ̧҉e͟T̸ T̶̡̀O͡ ͢Èa̢͡҉T̶̸ ̛́t̴H̀͘A҉T ̷͟T͞҉wE̡ŗP̷͞ ̧̀M̸A̢̢͠R̸҉K҉̨͞!͝?   
̴͠͝  
̵̕͘W̶͟A̵͝͞i͝T̨ W̵H͏̢a̶͝t̷̨!̕ ̡  
͡  
́͏͢BI̴͜T̢́c͢͏H ͞͠D͡o҉̀̕N͞'̀͢Ţ ͡HA̶͏ń͡G͠ ̸̵͏uP̕͏ ̶͞O̸N̴͠͠.̵.̛͝.̵̶̢

 

̧̥̟͑ͪͩ͐̆͠H̻̬͔͇̀̿ͬ̉͊ͯ̿̔ͅi͈̩̬̺̞͐̃̕͢͟ͅl̸͔̰̰̲̀́͊͂̓͂̐͢s̸̪͚̬̺͇̞̾͐̀͂̉͑͝d̶̢̘͎̦̂̌̂ͪ͐̄̽d̡̰̣̩̣̹͈̱̆̉͟͞e̜͎͍̦̐̾ͨ́ͪ̚ŝ͌ͨ҉̥͖͇̲̯͉̤̦̮j͓͓̠ͮ̓͢͟h̙̘̯̟ͩ͐ͫͤḑͨ͊̀͗̀͏̬̘̙͚͔̬̜h̶͎͉̻̜̉̎̈́̈́ͯ̕̕ ̸ͧ͌ͦ͆̓̂ͤ͂͏͇͎͖̦̱̜m̺̻̬̺̺̱̬̈́͗̊rͬ͊̓ͤ҉͝͏͔̳̦.̢͖̻̠͇͓̯̙̆ͨ̎͟͝ ̴̥̜̋́B̴̧̰̫̖̽ͅo̷̰͇͖͈̥̾ͩͬͦͥͦ͑͘o̷͍̺̘͇ͧ̇͋ͨ̈͒ͨ͢g̶̳̦̝̙͓̍ͪ̔î̟͙̞ͧē͍̮͕̟̘̬͉̣̆̓͜͞ ͈̝̝̩̦̙͚̪̺̋ͤ̑̇ͦͤ͑̔̐̕͝i̱̥͎͐̿̿͐ͮ̄͘͞s̹̠͈̝̰̦̝͓̆̈ͩ̿̉̚ ̳̩̪̻̮̰̼̖́̇ͤͯ̔̒̈́̊m̷͂̄̀̓͛ͅa̸̛̩̞͎̼̹͕̿ͣͨͥ͂́ͅd̳̖̣̘͓̟̗̘ͯ͗̊ ͓̀ͯ͂́ͪ̎̕ń̸̙̘̯̝̟̯̮̝̲͞ǫ̸͈͍͇͔̯̔ͮ͒w̵͔̺̹̤͔̄̔̄ͩͮ͞


	8. Rage against the boogeyman

December 2 2076   
2:44 am  
Journal entry 49: well Mark's not dead so I guess we can't call it a total failure. You'd think an attention seeking god of the moon would be more willing to talk(he has no mouth jackass). Yeah bughuul may not have a mouth but still(he's a motherfucking god! He doesn't care about mortal problems! Geez Mike didn't you ever pay attention to mythology or in this case history!) fine! The freak spoke to us at least so he meddled in mortal affairs and he's a god....... Damn journal that can't really speak your right again. (I̸ ̶̶͢k͝n̷ǫw҉͏ ch͠i͘͢l̶d́͠.̸͠ ̸Ơ̢͠h̶ ̧̀h͟e̷l̴̡lo a͞͏gá̧i̴͠n͜.) well shit.  
2:50 am  
jOurNal eNTrY 5o: great my journal is possessed by a god. You gonna give me the silent treatment now? You asshole. Okay I have a semi selective god controlling my shit. While mick Thompson is busy I'm going to explain what's happened. Alana managed to summon the guy by playing the film and telling him to pay attention since we wanted to make a deal. I then started by saying that Mike may be his snack no strings attached if he heard us out.(I'd call that strings attached.) not sure if me or bughuul writing that. Anyways Alana,Mark, and I learned that bughuul once was welcomed. His job was to be in charge of the moonlight and guiding people at night. His brother moloch controlled the Suns intensity. They had a rivalry and like celestia and Luna from that old ass cartoon that i still watch(you watch my little pony friendship is magic!? Well gen four the best generation) moloch got more food. That so happened to be children. One time bughuul felt so cheated he stole some kids from his bro bro at night. The price in olden days apparently is to lose the offending item/organ that you used to commit the crime. Like say you used your hands to steal you'd lose said hands. Well moloch found out and called him out. After a huge ass fight causing the first solar eclipse mr. Boogie got his mouth sealed shut (more like stitched and fused shut by molten human ash and sulfur). To rub more salt in the wound early Christians freaked out by the whole Y'know eating kids and being deformed thing. And sealed him away in his netherworld. Moloch actually died before bughuul returned (I guess being used to starving keeps you alive) he actually returned in the seventeenth century in North Carolina before the U.S. Got founded. Overtime he adapted to modern cultures but loved the mid nineteen hundreds so much that he stuck to that technology. That being said he can control anything with his symbol or image on it. After getting that info we promptly destroyed the projector. Mark of course was disappointed he didn't get to kick the slipknot reject's ass. I'm just glad that things are getting better. Good bye journal.   
..mihgjj   
Yo̴u͘'r͢e ͜a̕ ͜a͡n ̢i̴diǫt҉ ̸M̛i͏c̢hae͞l͝ J̡am͟es̛ ͞Bl̕o͡ơm̷.҉ ͟Yo͘u͡ c̴a͏n̨'̨t͠ ge͠t̵ ̷rid ͜o͏f͝ m̀e҉ ͝t͟ha̡t̶ ̛e͘ás͡ily̡. K͜ȩe̕p wr҉i̶t҉ing i҉n͢ you̡r jou̴rņa̕l͝,̨ i̸t a̶múse͜s ̛m̧e to s̷ee my̴ s͡nac̕ks ̧at͞t̡empt͠ to ̕escap̶e̕ ͢t͞heir ̴f̷a҉t҉e. L͟ik̛e ͝a͡ pig s̢q͟ueąli͡ng be͞f͏or͢e͝ sļaugh͝t͜eri͞n̵g.͜ ͠Mány̴ ha̢v́e̸ ͡a̢ņd wil͠l ҉t͟r҉y t͠o st̡o͟p̀ me bu͡t͘ ̧ņo̷n͘e h̀ave͜ s͠u͏cc̡eéded.̸ M̛ơrt͟a̵ls can't̢ ҉b͘eąt ̴go̡ds̴.҉ ͢You͠'́re҉ n͡othin̡g şp͠èci̡al̵ ̀Mike͘ ju̵st͡ a ̸l̨ow̴ly̶ f͡a͞g̵g̷o̴t̨. ̕S҉ee y̴ou i͘n yơur d͞reams ̧c͜h҉i͜l̕d  
Fuck you bughuul I'm not gay. Can't a guy enjoy shinee without being a homosexual!? I'll find a way to kick your ass because you just made this personal! So bring it on bitch!


	9. Road trip with bughuul

December 8 2076   
8:00 am  
Journal entry:51  
I've done the dumbest thing in my life, I went on the road. I ran away. No one knows since they're too focused on their own lives. Not even Alana knows about this. By the time they recognize I'm gone, I'll already have found a way to stop bughuul. I'm now in the big apple itself. All I have in my backpack is the box of the films, projector, some food and money( I stole 5,000 dollars). I know it's illegal to do this but, I have to stop a monster. I will go any length to do so even If it means killing someone.   
December 19   
7:56 pm  
Journal entry 77:   
I lost some pages and burned others to have a fire. Y'know being homeless in the winter with nothing but a box of snuff films sucks. I lost count of how many times I fought someone over this box or a can of beans. Drug addicts, hobos, other runaways, and bughuul are the daily things I fight. I always run from the cops. I mean how does a fourteen year old explain why they have a box of snuff films on them without sounding guilty or worse, crazy, they can't. I gotta keep running.  
March 27 2077  
8:52 am  
Journal entry 155:   
I've checked every library in the country but,i found nothing. I checked every web site, nothing. I check every university, not a damn thing! I haven't eaten in three days. I haven't slept in over a week. I don't even know when I'm writing or if he is. Not a damn thing can be found on this smug cunt. R̡͠U͏̨D̴͏Ę̧̕. Fuck you. Those damn Christians were to thorough yet at the same time not thorough enough. In this I have to deal with a left over paradox that is bughuul. I still can't think straight.  
December 26 2077  
5:55 pm  
Journal entr... screw it all  
I can't think or sleep. It's been forever since I slept. I want to run away from it all. Him, the boogieman is always pestering me. I dream of so many horrible things. Such otherworldly shapes and colors(not to mention the tastes and smells) all of history has been witnessed by that monstrous creature. I don't even know what normal is. Maybe it hasn't been. It all may be something else entirely. I do know that I see and hear everything in sepia and static. My mind is unwinding like a film is being spun on a projector. The damn sound of the projector follows me too. With all the film that is letters spewing onto these pages of an accursed journal... I can't even think straight. At least my family is safe from him.   
REALLY҉ ҉M͡IKÉ!̡?͞ TH͞E͜Y̷ A̶RE͘N'̵T ̷SAF̛E FR̶OM̡ ̕M̢E̸.̸ MAR̶K̶ W͠AS SO E̸A҉ŚY̶ ͏TO C҉O͡R͘RU͢P҉T̴. HE͝ WIL̴LI̢NGL̀Y ͟D́R̕EW M̷Y͢ ̸SYM̷B͟OL T͝H̴I͘N͟K҉ÍN͜G̷ ͢I ̧ABDUCTĘD Y̢OƯ. T͟H͠E BOY͠ ͡WATCH́ED AL̀L ǪF ҉M̴Y ̶FI̕L͞M̧S͠ TH̵I̕NKI̷NG H͘E C͢OU̵L̷D ̧RE͢PEA͏T͟ ͜H͘IST͢ORY̨ BUT, I ̕LE̶A̷RNED̵ NOT̴ TO̴ TRUST ̴H͠I̵M. YOU͝ ͡H͞A̢V͜E͟ F͘ÌVE ̵D̢AÝS T͏Ǫ ̢GO̸ HOM̛E̴ A͡N̶D̸ ̸KIL͝L͝ ̀Y͘O̢UR͝ F͝A͢M͜I̢L̸Y̴ ÓR ͟ELSÈ ͜YOU'L͞L͠ ́DIE ̵A̛L̛ON҉E̴ ̡I̸N̵ A ̵D͝IT͞C̴H͜.̕  
Please don't I'll do anything!  
YO̷U ͟K̨N̡O̸W ẀH̵AT͝ ̶ÝOU ͢MU͠S̵T́ ͡DO.


End file.
